


Take Him, He's Not Too Strong For You

by sidhedcv



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In fin dei conti il loro rapporto non è altro che questo: un continuo allontanarsi e avvicinarsi come se stessero danzando, perché nessuno dei due riesce davvero, nonostante l’odio e l’ira e il disprezzo, a fare a meno dell'altro.<br/>Augusto lo prende contro quella colonna, lo fa suo in ogni modo possibile – come ha sempre fatto e come sempre farà – senza curarsi di quanto possa essere sbagliato o di quanto questo possa fare male a lui. Bisanzio si aggrappa alle sue spalle mentre si sforza di non urlare ad ogni singola spinta, mentre si sforza di trattenere quei gemiti osceni che sfuggono dalle sue labbra ogni volta che Augusto si pianta con forza dentro di lui, affondando nel suo corpo, stringendolo, graffiandolo, dilaniandolo.<br/>Bisanzio si aggrappa alle sue spalle e si chiede se un giorno tutto questo avrà una fine o se sarà per sempre così, eterno e immutabile nella sua sofferenza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Him, He's Not Too Strong For You

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto tutto un sacco di tempo fa: finalmente ho deciso di riprendere in mano questa roba e trasformarla in qualcosa di un po' più sensato.  
>  **Impero Romano** è Augusto Cornelio Collatino e **Bisanzio** è Costantino Flavio.   
>  Francus è Francis e non ci vuole un genio per arrivarci.

«Forse io, forse io, ho sottovalutato questo nuovo Dio.

Lo leggo in me e nei segni che qualcosa sta cambiando,

ma è un debole presagio che non dice come e quando».

_Maggio 330, anno Domini._

Dopo giorni e giorni di consulti con i suoi consiglieri l’Imperatore ha finalmente preso una decisione: «serve una nuova capitale, Augusto, una Nova Roma che sia però allo stesso tempo baluardo della nuova religione cristiana».

Se già normalmente Augusto non possiede quel che si dice un animo infiammato dall'amore per la religione – e se non è così per la religione con cui è nato, figuriamoci per una che si è imposta soltanto da qualche anno – nell'esatto momento in cui sente il suo _Imperator_ pronunciare quelle parole riesce ad avvertire distintamente nel profondo della propria mente un moto di odio e fastidio ancora più forte per tutto quell'insieme di superstizioni che formano la _religio_ che ormai tutti professano.

C'è una sola Roma, una sola capitale, così è sempre stato e così sempre avrebbe dovuto essere; non ha la minima intenzione di fondare un'altra città per proclamarla sua capitale e dimenticare il luogo dove è nato e cresciuto per tutta la sua vita.

Sta quasi per rispondere, per almeno provare a dire qualcosa in difesa della città che ospita il Senato e tutti gli organi più importanti dell’Impero, per la città che dovrebbe essere il cuore pulsante dello stato e che invece sta per essere declassata allo stesso grado di un municipio alleato; l’Imperatore Costantino però riesce come sempre a precederlo: «non ammetteremo alcuna replica».

Non sa nemmeno perché provarci, in effetti: è dai tempi di Traiano che è fondamentalmente impossibilitato a replicare ad un preciso ordine dell'uomo al quale perfino lui è costretto ad inchinarsi. C’è stato un tempo in cui una cosa simile sarebbe stata del tutto impensabile: negli anni della Repubblica Augusto aveva statue, templi, festività, trionfi e banchetti a lui dedicati. Non è più così da secoli, ormai, eppure fa ancora una certa fatica ad abituarsi.

«La fonderemo sulla vecchia Bisanzio» e quell’ulteriore notizia contribuisce a peggiorare ancora di più il suo umore: non ha mai avuto grande affetto né per la Grecia né per l’Oriente e l’idea di doversi recare proprio a Bisanzio – l’idea che la nuova capitale sorgerà lì – non lo rende affatto felice.

Nonostante tutto si è ritrovato, dopo giorni di viaggio per il vicino Oriente, sulle rive del Bosforo, al seguito dell'Imperatore Costantino – che ormai sembra essere deciso a farsi chiamare Costantino il Grande – nell'antica città di Bisanzio, ad assistere impotente al suo ampliamento che in quanto nuova capitale dell'Impero Romano è assolutamente necessario.

Hanno trovato sette alture per simulare i suoi meravigliosi sette colli – e, almeno secondo il modesto parere di Augusto, il termine simulare non è mai stato usato meglio – e l’hanno perfino divisa nelle quattordici regiones, per ricalcare il modello della vecchia capitale.

Il Palazzo Imperiale, il foro, il circo e, infine, non può certo mancare secondo l'arguta decisione di Costantino anche un nuovo edificio: la basilica di Santa Sofia che Augusto ha accuratamente evitato di guardare, ignorando perfino il rischio di sorbirsi la gigantesca lavata di capo da parte dell'Imperatore e del relativo corteo di vescovi e religiosi. Perfino il Palladio, la statua già protettrice di Troia, portata a Roma da Enea come voleva la tradizione, è stata trasportata lì per essere seppellita al centro del foro.

Sono passati ancora giorni e giorni – che Augusto ha prevalentemente trascorso tra la stanza che è stata predisposta per lui e le osterie della città, tentando di sconfiggere il caldo, la noia e il fastidio di quell'assurda situazione con il peggior vino trovabile – e finalmente è arrivato l'evento che tutta la città aspetta da settimane: la cerimonia di fondazione di Costantinopoli, nome che testimonia la grande modestia che caratterizza il magnifico Imperatore.

Al di fuori delle mura della città si respira un'atmosfera febbrile, carica di aspettative, soprattutto da parte del popolo che assiste alla cerimonia – atmosfera più probabilmente dovuta al seguente banchetto e ai festeggiamenti che sono stati aperti perfino agli strati più bassi della popolazione.

Augusto, al fianco di Costantino, segue distrattamente il complesso cerimoniale che in quell'esatto momento consiste nell’osservare col fiato sospeso la lancia del Pontifex Maximus che traccia lentamente – molto lentamente, troppo lentamente – il perimetro sacro delle mura.

Lo sguardo di Augusto vaga senza una meta precisa sulla folla che circonda lui e l'Imperatore, passando da un viso all'altro e annotando mentalmente, in un'azione piuttosto meccanica, le espressioni dei presenti; quello sembra essere l’unico modo per non annoiarsi troppo e tutto sommato come metodo sembra funzionare anche piuttosto bene, almeno fino a quando i suoi occhi non si posano su un volto particolare che non aveva ancora notando e che riesce a colpirlo in modo diverso da tutti gli altri.

Occhi scuri, profondi e penetranti, lo fissano di rimando con uno sguardo che ha qualcosa di inquietante, pericoloso e allo stesso tempo affascinante.

Augusto non riesce a vedere nulla di più di quegli occhi – e quel momento gli sarebbe rimasto impresso per tutto il resto della sua esistenza – dato che, senza lasciargli il tempo di accorgersene, Costantino ha riconsegnato la lancia al suo attendente e ha mosso qualche passo in avanti, trascinando con sé tutta la folla.

Nell'attimo di confusione che si viene a creare negli istanti successivi, Augusto perde di vista quello sguardo, senza riuscire a capire a chi appartengano quegli occhi così magnetici.

Continua a cercarlo per il resto della cerimonia, perfino quando il Palladio viene portato all'interno della città tra i sospiri affascinati del popolo bizantino e anche di qualche romano della sua scorta, ma senza conseguire il risultato sperato: di fatto non riesce più a rivedere quel misterioso giovane per il resto della serata e tutto quello che può fare è cercare di distrarsi e dedicarsi all'inizio del banchetto, quando ormai il sole è già calato da diverse ore.

Ancora una volta seduto alla destra del suo Imperatore, Augusto riesce a distrarsi almeno un poco con le varie e enormi portate con le quali gli schiavi riempiono continuamente i tavoli, anche se la sua principale fonte di distrazione, in effetti, si rivela essere il vino, l'ottimo vino speziato di cui la nuova Costantinopoli sembra essere piena.

Fortunatamente Augusto ha sviluppato nei secoli la spiccata capacità di reggere bene l'alcool e così, mentre il banchetto si volge verso la fine e la maggior parte dei presenti appare in preda all'ebbrezza del vino, Augusto conserva ancora un minimo di lucidità necessaria per analizzare la situazione con calma, il che gli permette effettivamente di capire che un paio di uomini della scorta dell'imperatore lo stanno trascinando, in mezzo a risatine e mormorii vari, in una stanza da qualche parte all'interno del Palazzo.

Tenta inutilmente di domandare ai soldati dove lo stiano portando e perché tutti stiano tenendo un comportamento così misterioso, come se stessero nascondendo qualcosa, ma la realtà dei fatti – per quanto sarebbe meno vergognoso dire che gli hanno impedito di parlare – è che nessuno dei suoi uomini sembra avere intenzione di ascoltarlo.

Lo stretto corridoio si snoda davanti a lui mentre ancora Augusto tenta di capire dove stiano andando: destra, sinistra, dritti per un paio di metri, qualche gradino, delle scale, di nuovo a sinistra e infine fermi, una porta spalancata davanti a loro. Non riuscirebbe a riconoscere l’ala del palazzo dove si trovano nemmeno in cambio di tutto il vino del mondo conosciuto: con tutto il tempo trascorso nelle sue stanze o nelle taverne non ha mai avuto la possibilità di girare per il palazzo e, se deve ammettere la verità, ora se ne sta decisamente pentendo.

Riesce ad intravedere qualcosa dell'arredamento, quanto basta per annotare mentalmente un gusto piuttosto orientale – greco, azzarderebbe – ma quei piccoli dettagli non servono comunque ad identificare di chi siano le stanze o perché l'avessero portato lì con tutta quella fretta e quella segretezza.

«Mio signore, l'Imperatore ci ha dato il permesso di preparare questo per voi» con un sorriso che ha qualcosa di leggermente inquietante – e in un istante di lucidità la sua mente analizza le diverse circostanze per cui qualcosa in una situazione simile possa andare storto – e un ampio cenno della mano verso il centro della sala, il soldato che ha appena parlato si fa da parte, lasciando che due o tre orientali lo conducano fino ad un triclinium.

Circondato da altri soldati Augusto si siede, lasciando nuovamente – stavolta con maggiore attenzione – che lo sguardo vaghi per la sala, di particolare in particolare, da un oggetto all'altro, fino a posarsi quasi senza volerlo su una figura appoggiata al muro nella penombra.

Gli sembra di scorgere qualcosa di familiare in quel ragazzo, ma il dubbio resta sfocato ai margini dei suoi pensieri che ancora girano intorno ad un unica domanda: ed ora?

Senza alcun preavviso comincia ad innalzarsi una musica lieve nell'aria: distingue chiaramente dei flauti e in un primo momento cerca di continuare la sua analisi degli strumenti, prima che il troppo vino lo conduca alla conclusione, alla semplicissima conclusione, che si tratti di musica orientale e basta.

Il punto focale non è certo la musica, per quanto possa essa essere coinvolgente e inebriante, bensì la seconda porta della stanza, dalla quale sono appena entrate una decina di persone, tra giovani e fanciulle, e alle quali si era unito anche il ragazzo che Augusto ha intravisto prima e che, una volta uscito dalla penombra, torna una seconda volta a ricordargli qualcosa – se solo riuscisse a capire che cosa, poi.

Uno dopo l'altro quelli che si sono appena rivelati essere danzatori arrivano al centro della sala incantando gli spettatori con movimenti fluenti, perfino nel camminare. Lo sguardo di Augusto è concentrato su di un'unica persona che si è posizionato davanti a tutti gli altri, a pochi passi dal suo triclinio; Augusto lo fissa, immobile, senza ancora riuscire a capire perché senta quella fastidiosa sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco.

Rimane ancora nel dubbio e nell’oscurità per qualche istante, fino a quando il ragazzo non solleva il viso, fissando lo sguardo nel suo e sollevando una mano – incredibilmente ancora a tempo di musica, in un gesto volutamente incantevole – a scostare alcune ciocche dei lunghi capelli scuri che gli ricadono davanti al viso.

Quegli occhi: Augusto non ha il minimo dubbio e impiega meno di un secondo a rendersi conti che quelli sono gli occhi che aveva visto soltanto qualche ora prima, tra la folla, nel bel mezzo della cerimonia di fondazione della città; quegli occhi che erano stati così svelti a sfuggirgli e che ora non sembrano volersi distogliere nemmeno per un secondo, nemmeno nei passi più arditi di quella danza, dai suoi.

Senza nemmeno accorgersi di quello che sta facendo Augusto trattiene il respiro, chinandosi verso il secondo triclinio e sussurrando qualche parola all'orientale seduto al suo fianco.

«Chi è lui, mio signore? Bizantyum, pensavo l'aveste già conosciuto» risponde con semplicità l’uomo, particolarmente impegnato ad osservare i movimenti sensuali di una delle ragazze che danza a pochi passi di distanza da lui.

Ad Augusto servono un paio di minuti per rendersi conto, per realizzare pienamente che quell'affascinante ragazzo che sembra tentarlo ad ogni nuovo passo e ad ogni nuovo movimento è in realtà Bisanzio; «non ne avevo ancora avuto il piacere.»

L'orientale si volta nuovamente verso di lui con un sorriso genuino dipinto sulle labbra, felice di constatare che l’Impero Romano stia apprezzando lo spettacolo: «credo di poter dire che abbiamo fatto una buona scelta.»

Augusto non è nemmeno sicuro di sapere a che cosa si stia riferendo l’uomo, visto e considerato che in quell'esatto momento ogni sua facoltà mentale è impegnata in un compito decisamente più importante: seguire un particolare movimento di bacino del giovane, che ancora non ha lasciato il suo sguardo, e che sembra avere tutte le intenzioni di farlo impazzire soltanto con quei fianchi e quella vita stretta. Annuisce comunque, riuscendo dopo qualche secondo a formulare una seconda domanda rivolta all'altro: «e.. perché danza?»

Domanda più che lecita, in effetti: dall'abbigliamento degli altri giovani Augusto può dedurre che si tratti di schiavi e di eunuchi, ma Bisanzio resta comunque Bisanzio e, per quanto non gli dispiaccia affatto quello che sta succedendo, trova comunque strano che qualcuno di un'importanza tale – non pari alla sua, ma comunque elevata – si sia lasciato convincere a fare una cosa del genere.

«Perché è abbastanza ubriaco per farlo, mio signore» l’orientale al suo fianco è tanto rapito dallo spettacolo da potersi permettere di ridere e per qualche secondo anche Augusto si concede un piccolo sogghigno: anche questo torna a suo vantaggio, a pensarci bene.

Torna nuovamente a concentrarsi sui passi del giovane, riuscendo perfino a lasciarsi sfuggire un sospiro di disapprovazione quando avverte la musica farsi più lieve e lo vede fare un passo avanti verso di lui, per poi fermarsi, immobile, lo sguardo ancora fisso nei suoi occhi, il petto nudo che si alza e si abbassa irregolarmente.

Bisanzio rimane ancora perfettamente immobile, mentre gli altri giovani lasciano la sala, senza interrompere il gioco di sguardi che si sta consumando tra lui ed Augusto – e mai, si ripete il romano, mai ha visto in tutta la sua vita due occhi così scuri e profondi.

Sembrano catturare i riverberi del fuoco delle torce fissate alle pareti e brillavano, neri e profondi, di un sentimento che non osa descrivere ma che riesce, oltre che ad incantarlo, a ricordargli un animale in gabbia; la fierezza di un animale in gabbia.

Augusto avverte distrattamente lo sguardo di qualcuno dei suoi soldati su di sé e perfino il sorriso dell'orientale al suo fianco, prima di prendere la tanto improvvisa quanto ormai ovvia decisione di mandarli via: con un semplice gesto della mano, senza osare ancora interrompere quella sorta di lotta di sguardi, riesce a far intendere a tutti i presenti che no, non ha intenzione di tollerarli ancora per molto in quella stanza.

Bastano soltanto un paio di minuti per farlo rimanere da solo con Bisanzio, ancora immobile, a pochi passi da lui; si decide infine ad alzarsi in piedi e ad eliminare finalmente la breve distanza che ancora li separa: «Costantinopoli».

Un'unica parola, una sola affermazione ed è esattamente come se lo stesso dichiarando di sua proprietà.

«Bisantyum»; quasi un ringhio ferino che ha il potere di risvegliare finalmente Augusto da quella sorta di trance in cui è caduto: distoglie lo sguardo dagli occhi dell'altro, sollevando la mano destra e prendendo tra le dita una ciocca di capelli scuri.

Sente l'altro tremare appena a quel tocco e di nuovo solleva lo sguardo su di lui, lasciando scivolare la mano sulla nuca del giovane, attirandolo a sé e premendo finalmente le labbra contro le sue, carezzandole lievemente con la lingua e gioendo nel sentire Costantinopoli dischiuderle per lui.

Soltanto pochi istanti dopo Bisanzio si ritrova piegato contro il muro molto più di quanto avesse creduto possibile, a tentare di nascondere i gemiti causati dalle mani ruvide di Augusto che gli allargano le natiche senza alcun riguardo o gentilezza; Bisanzio è abbastanza ubriaco da non rendersi conto di quella che normalmente considererebbe una mancanza di rispetto – ed è sicuro, da qualche parte dentro di sé, che quando tra dieci, dodici ore si sarà ripreso del tutto dagli effetti dell’alcool si odierà per quello che gli sta lasciando fare.

Il punto però è che ora l’effetto del vino è abbastanza pesante da rassicurarlo su cosa sia giusto o meno fare: per questo Bisanzio si piega ancora di più e allarga le gambe come può, lasciando che Augusto faccia quello che vuole del suo corpo e che prenda il controllo su di lui anche in quel modo.

L’unico momento in cui la sua città – che non è più sua, Bisanzio che non è più Bisanzio e ha altri nomi, nomi diversi, nomi che non sono suoi e lui è confuso, si sente confuso e stranito e non sa cosa fare – esce dai suoi pensieri è quando finalmente Augusto si fa strada dentro di lui e prende a spingere con decisione.

Le spinte secche e veloci lo distraggono dai pensieri che nemmeno il vino era riuscito a fare sparire e tutto quello che Bisanzio può fare è spingersi verso il romano e lasciarsi conquistare anche in quel modo.

Augusto crolla sul triclinio solo pochi minuti dopo essere venuto dentro di lui, stanco e confuso per il troppo vino, quasi come se fosse totalmente dimentico di lui. Non che a questo Bisanzio dispiaccia: gli permette di allontanarsi da quelle stanze e nascondersi nelle vie strette e vuote della sua città, dove è sicuro che nessuno verrà a disturbarlo.

Il nome che rimane sulle labbra di Augusto – Costantino, Costantino, Costantino, Costantino, Costantino – in fondo è qualcosa che Bisanzio non vorrebbe sentire.

 

*

 

«Bisanzio è forse solo un simbolo insondabile,

segreto e ambiguo come questa vita;

Bisanzio è un mito che non mi è consueto,

Bisanzio è un sogno che si fa incompleto»

 

_Novembre 350, anno Domini_.

«Quello non mi piace» il ragazzino indica imperioso davanti a sé, il braccio teso e l'indice sottile puntato verso uno dei suoi soldato, uno sguardo quasi altezzoso a distorcere lievemente i bei lineamenti del viso – più Augusto lo guarda più pensa che Francus sia un capolavoro della natura, specialmente da quando ha adottato pienamente l’uso romano e ha smesso di atteggiarsi e acconciarsi come un barbaro.

«Non mi piace» ripete quelle parole senza spostare lo sguardo, senza voltarsi verso qualcuno in particolare, come a lasciare in sospeso tra le poche persone vicine a lui quell'affermazione che non necessita nemmeno di una risposta.

«Perché non ti piace?» ma Augusto decide di non lasciar correre e gli chiede una risposta con una sfumatura piuttosto bonaria nella voce; si aspetta, in effetti, una dei soliti commenti di Francus – ai quali ormai hanno tutti fatto l’abitudine – qualcosa come _non è abbastanza carino_ o _non mi piacciono i suoi capelli_ , una di quelle affermazioni, insomma, che l’hanno sempre fatto scoppiare a ridere e, allo stesso tempo, l’hanno sempre fatto sentire orgoglioso di quel ragazzo che per certi versi gli assomiglia molto.

«Durante la battaglia di stamattina è arretrato» si limita a rispondere Francus, increspando le labbra in una smorfia e sconvolgendo il suo solito aspetto composto.

Quelle parole hanno il potere di stupire profondamente Augusto che soltanto qualche secondo dopo si rimprovera per la sua ingenuità nel trovarla così strana: Francus è estremamente orgoglioso, per quanto riguarda certe cose, pur essendo piuttosto giovane. La sua popolazione in fondo ha grande fama di essere feroce e di fornire valorosi combattenti; non quanto i soldati romani, questo è evidente, ma abbastanza da renderlo orgoglioso di loro.

«È un codardo» il ragazzo conclude la frase qualche istante più tardi, riportando lo sguardo accigliato sul soldato che in quel momento è totalmente ignaro della discussione che sta avvenendo a pochi passi da lui.

È in momenti simili che Augusto si trova a chiedersi se non ha fatto male, in realtà, a quel ragazzo che ama e che considera esattamente come se fosse stato un suo figlio naturale: è forse cresciuto troppo in fretta? L'ha costretto, anche senza volerlo, a crescere troppo in fretta, considerandolo semplicemente come una proprietà che gli spettava per diritto, prima di qualsiasi altra cosa, con quelle tante battaglie che erano state necessarie per prenderlo? E aveva forse sbagliato a pensare che potesse capire, capire veramente quello che stava davvero dietro alle mille battaglie alle quali aveva assistito? Eppure Francus sembra capire e forse è proprio questo che l'ha sempre tratto in inganno: Francus sembra molto più adulto di molti degli uomini che conosce messi insieme, Francus sembra molto più acuto e sveglio della metà degli uomini che conosce e a volte è faticoso ricordarsi che in confronto a lui Francus è pur sempre soltanto un ragazzo.

«Non è così semplice, Francus, ed è giusto aver paura. Solo gli uomini schiocchi non ne hanno» l'intervento di Costantino riscuote Augusto dalle sue riflessioni, costringendolo a sollevare lo sguardo prima su di lui, sdraiato mollemente sul triclinium con una coppa di vino stretta nella mano destra, e poi su Francus, seduto vicino a lui a gambe incrociate, l'espressione attenta e allo stesso tempo fintamente distaccata.

«Padre, tu hai mai paura?» chiede il ragazzo dopo qualche istante di silenzio, decidendosi a dare voce ai pensieri che dall’intervento di Bisanzio vorticano nella sua mente.

Anche Costantino solleva lo sguardo, incontrando per un secondo quello di Augusto, per poi tornare ad osservare i fregi dorati del calice con aria noncurante. Gli piace vedere come il romano se la cava con quello che a conti fatti è suo figlio, gli piace vederlo riuscire a cavarsela in ogni singola situazione, anche quelle più difficili.

«Spesso, Francus, molto più spesso di quanto immagini» infatti Augusto lo stupisce come ogni singola volta, dando quella risposta che mai e poi mai Bisanzio si sarebbe aspettato di sentire proprio da lui. In fin dei conti Augusto è quello che tutti definirebbero, se potessero, uno spaccone; in fondo Augusto ha vinto così tante battaglie, ha conquistato così tanti territori da potersi arrogare il diritto di definirsi senza paura e da pretendere che nessuno sia in disaccordo con lui. Invece Augusto risponde in quel modo perché, nonostante tenti in tutti i modi di dimostrare il contrario, in fondo è una bella persona ed educare al meglio suo figlio gli sembra più importante di dimostrarsi invincibile.

Francus però sembra reagire con disappunto a quelle parole, aggrottando appena la fronte e spostando alternativamente lo sguardo da Augusto a Costantino: «ma com'è possibile? Perché hai paura, padre? Quando hai paura? Sei sempre il primo a correre incontro ai nemici!»

Augusto scambia l'ennesimo sguardo con Costantino, che per una volta – ed era davvero da molto che non succedeva – gli rivolge un sorriso quasi incoraggiante.

«C'è qualcuno a cui tu vuoi bene, Francus?» Augusto continua il suo discorso, forte dell’appoggio che sta incredibilmente ricevendo da Costantinopoli, certo che Francus capirà come ha sempre fatto.

«Certo! Ci sei tu, padre, e poi tu, zio Costantino, e Antonius e--»

Ma Augusto interrompe a metà la frase del ragazzo, sorridendo pacatamente in sua direzione e rivolgendo uno sguardo a Costantino, che sembra aver capito perfettamente dove vuole andare a parare: «allora puoi capire quel soldato. E puoi capire anche me».

«Tuo padre sta cercando di dirti che è normale avere paura in battaglia, perché la paura che si prova ha origine nell'amore per chi ti sta vicino» infatti Bisanzio conclude il suo discorso con la solita dose di filosofia che ad Augusto manca del tutto – e forse è proprio per questo che Francus e Antonious e gli altri suoi figli apprezzano entrambi allo stesso modo, forse è proprio perché la sua logica e la filosofia di Bisanzio si completano perfettamente.

«Combatto perché è necessario per la pace, ma ho paura di dovervi lasciare, un giorno, capisci?»

Francus ha ascoltato con attenzione il discorso dei due, senza quasi muoversi per riuscire a cogliere esattamente ogni singola parola: a quell’ultima frase il ragazzo annuisce compostamente, addolcendo l’espressione confusa di poco prima e rivolgendo un sorriso sereno ad Augusto: «penso di sì, padre.»

«Forse quel soldato ha una famiglia; un figlio, proprio come te, e una moglie. Non lo disprezzo per essere arretrato, stamani, comprendo quello che deve aver provato» ma Augusto continua a parlare, cercando di fargli capire in ogni modo al ragazzo la verità e l’importanza che stanno dietro a quelle parole, cercando di adempiere nel miglior modo possibile al compito di padre che gli Dei gli hanno concesso.

Il ragazzo abbassa lo sguardo, tenendolo fisso sul pavimento, il viso leggermente arrossato per la vergogna di non aver capito prima e per la possibilità – che si staglia con spaventosa precisione dentro la sua mente – di aver deluso il padre e lo zio.

Costantino si tira a sedere, scendendo con la lentezza che lo caratterizza di solito dal triclinio, la tunica che fruscia dietro di lui, inginocchiandosi davanti al ragazzo e costringendolo dolcemente a sollevare il viso.

«È fondamentale che tu capisca, Francus. Si può considerare la guerra come un male necessario, o addirittura come un bene, ma si tratta sempre di uccidere qualcuno. Persone che hanno una famiglia e degli affetti» mormora piano Bisanzio senza distogliere lo sguardo da quello del giovane, sorridendogli al tempo stesso nel tentativo di rassicurarlo e di fargli capire che né lui né Augusto sono arrabbiati o delusi.

«Capisco, zio» il ragazzo solleva lo sguardo, annuendo piano e allungando una mano verso Bisanzio, che sorride e lo stringe in un abbraccio, prima di scostarsi appena e posare le labbra sulla sua fronte in un bacio affettuoso.

«Padre..» Augusto si alza, affiancando Costantino e sfiorando appena il capo dell’orientale con la mano destra, rispondendo con un sorriso all'espressione interrogativa che segue quel gesto stranamente dolce, prima di tornare a rivolgere la sua attenzione al ragazzo.

«Dovresti andare a dormire, Francus» aggiunge Augusto dopo qualche istante, preparandosi mentalmente ad affrontare le mille proteste che è certo seguiranno il suo consiglio – e infatti, esattamente come aveva immaginato, dalle labbra dischiuse del ragazzo giunge un «ma io non voglio!» che riesce a far sorridere sia lui che Costantino.

«È stata una giornata stancante, è tardi e tu devi riposare. Senza contare che io e tuo zio dobbiamo parlare di cose piuttosto importanti e sono sicuro che tu ti annoieresti» a volte Augusto si chiede cosa esattamente Francus sappia della relazione tra lui e Bisanzio: è un ragazzo, sì, ma certe cose le conosce fin troppo bene e ogni tanto Augusto ha la netta sensazione che sappia perfettamente cosa ci sia davvero dietro alle _cose importanti_.

La sensazione di aver sbagliato qualcosa nell’educazione di Francus è ancora lì, pronta ad attanagliare il suo stomaco, pronta ad aggredirlo nei momenti più impensabili e peggiori ma Augusto sa che bastano poche cose a farlo sentire meglio, a scacciare i problemi e a rassicurarlo.

Anche in quel momento un abbraccio da parte del suo giovane gallo e un sorriso, strappato con le unghie e coi denti, ma pur sempre un sorriso, di Costantino, bastano a fargli riacquistare quella sicurezza che sembra caratterizzarlo sempre e comunque.

Queste cose per lui sono _casa_.

 

*

 

«Città assurda, città strana di questo imperatore sposo di puttana,

di plebi smisurate, labirinti ed empietà,

di barbari che forse sanno già la verità,

di filosofi e di eteree, sospesa tra due mondi, e tra due ere».

 

_Giugno 390, anno Domini_.

«Confiteor Deo omnipotenti, beatæ Mariæ semper Virgini, beato Michaeli Archangelo, beato Ioanni Baptistæ, sanctis Apostolis Petro et Paulo, omnibus Sanctis, et vobis, fratres et tibi pater, quia peccavi nimis cogitatione, verbo et opere: mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa».

In ginocchio, immobile, esattamente al centro del fascio di luce che filtra nella chiesa da una delle tante finestre aperte sulla fascia superiore della grande cupola che lo sovrasta, sta Costantino, gli occhi chiusi, il capo sollevato verso il soffitto e la mano destra chiusa a pugno a battersi delicatamente il petto; «ideo precor beatam Mariam semper Virginem, beatum Michaelem Archangelum, beatum Ioannem Baptistam,

sanctos Apostolos Petrum et Paulum, omnes Sanctos, et vos, fratres, et te, pater..»

Santa Sofia è completamente deserta tranne per quella figura solitaria tanto immobile da sembrare unirsi all'architettura della chiesa.

Un rumore alle sue spalle lo fa però trasalire impercettibilmente senza comunque distoglierlo del tutto dalla sua contemplazione; un passo, un altro e un altro ancora dietro di lui, un movimento al suo fianco e infine il silenzio e una figura davanti a sé.

«Orare pro me ad Dominum Deum nostrum» continua a bisbigliare Bisanzio senza prestare attenzione all’uomo che si è appena parato davanti a lui. La preghiera è di certo più importante delle distrazioni fornite da qualcuno che avrebbe preferito non vedere mai più.

«Mi piace sentirti parlare in latino» difatti la prima frase pronunciata da Augusto incarna il consueto desiderio di infastidirlo oltre ogni misura; desiderio che oggi Costantino non ha alcuna voglia di far realizzare.

«--Amen. Non dovresti disturbarmi mentre prego» Bisanzio si alza, dando le spalle ad Augusto e azzardando un paio di passi verso l'ingresso della chiesa, ma l'altro riesce comunque a cogliere lo sguardo a metà tra l’infuriato e il sollevato rivolto a lui.

«Non pensi che ci sia qualcosa di più importante che pregare, ora come ora?» il sogghigno di Augusto basta per far perdere qualsiasi parvenza di autocontrollo in Costantino che si volta di scatto verso il romano con un’espressione accigliata dipinta sul viso. Non è bravo a mantenere il controllo, non è bravo a ricacciare la collera nel profondo del proprio animo e questo l’ha sempre saputo. Accettarlo è un conto, vederlo succedere proprio quando desidererebbe soltanto essere lasciato in pace e stare tranquillo è tutto un altro discorso.

«Per questo hai i tuoi cento schiavi, non mi pare ci sia bisogno di me» sibila quella frase a pochi millimetri dal viso dell’altro, ringraziando Dio che la differenza fisica tra di loro sia circoscritta soltanto alla quantità di muscoli e alla larghezza delle spalle: non pensa che riuscirebbe a sopportare di essere anche più basso di lui.

Augusto si limita ad avvicinarsi ancora di più all'orientale, fino ad averlo abbastanza vicino da poterlo quasi sfiorare – anche se per la verità non gli passa nemmeno per la mente di provarci: Costantinopoli è ancora troppo nervoso e lui non ha la minima intenzione di rimetterci una mano; «se volessi uno dei miei schiavi non sarei qui, non credi?»

«Allora vattene, perché con queste premesse non otterrai nulla da me» risponde cocciutamente Costantinopoli, fissandolo con il solito sguardo ostile e la fronte aggrottata; Augusto lo osserva attentamente, cercando di cogliere l’esatto momento in cui poter passare al contatto fisico, sapendo con ogni certezza che l’unica cosa che può calmarlo abbastanza è proprio quello. Non ha ancora capito perché, dopo anni e anni di reciproca conoscenza, ma il contatto fisico riesce sempre a tranquillizzare Costantino.

Si lascia sfuggire un sospiro lieve, sollevando cautamente una mano soltanto qualche istante più tardi e andando a sfiorare delicatamente il viso di Costantino il quale, nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi, non può fare a meno di notare che ogni traccia di malizia è sparita dal viso di Augusto.

«Non sei nemmeno un poco felice che io sia tornato sano e salvo?» mormora pianissimo il romano, lasciando che le dita della mano si infilino tra i capelli scuri di Bisanzio, accarezzandoli delicatamente e facendosi forza per evitare di stringerli come invece vorrebbe.

«Era per questo che pregavo» chissà per quale stupido, assurdo motivo – si chiede Bisanzio con un moto di odio nei propri confronti – quando Augusto lo guarda negli occhi e lo tocca in qualsiasi modo possibile, non riesce a fare a meno di essere totalmente sincero.

«Non avevo bisogno di preghiere, me la sono cavata benissimo da solo» borbotta Augusto aggrottando la fronte, per niente felice di sentirlo parlare per l’ennesima volta di religione e preghiere, come se stesse sottintendendo che le sue capacità non sono abbastanza da riuscire a farlo tornare sano e salvo da una guerra. Non è certo il primo che insinua una cosa simile e Augusto è stanco di doversi difendere da un’accusa così stupida.

«Sì, certo. Fatto sta che io ho pregato e tu sei tornato» si limita a rispondere Bisanzio, inarcando le sopracciglia e osservandolo con quell’aria di superiorità che Augusto odia tanto – e allo stesso tempo ama vedere su di lui a dimostrazione di quanto sia forte e deciso il suo Costantino.

«Vuoi forse dirmi che non credi sia così?» si costringe a porre quella domanda nonostante una consistente parte di sé gli stia urlando di non continuare a parlare di cose di cui entrambi non desiderano parlare. Ha questo bisogno di essere certo che Costantino non lo creda davvero così stanco e vecchio da rischiare di essere ferito gravemente sul campo di battaglia, ha questo assurdo bisogno di sapere che almeno Costantino sia davvero ancora dalla sua parte.

«No, non lo credo» ed è assurdo che tra tutte le persone possibili Augusto vada a ricercare quella certezza proprio in Bisanzio, uno dei suoi più accaniti oppositori a parole. Bisanzio sembra disprezzarlo, Bisanzio sembra odiarlo da sempre, da che Augusto riesce a ricordare, eppure sono soltanto loro a sapere che non è del tutto vero. Bisanzio lo detesta, questo Augusto lo sa e allo stesso modo sa di non poterci fare nulla, ma allo stesso tempo Bisanzio lo ama e lo desidera. Questo Augusto lo sa e lo sfrutta a suo vantaggio in ogni modo possibile.

«Pensi che sia merito di qualche assurda divinità se sono ancora qui?» per questo lo provoca ancora e ancora e ancora, scegliendo di prendere di mira una delle cose che a Costantino sono più care e che per lui invece non hanno significato.

«Penso che sia dovuto anche alla grazia di Nostro Signore» ma Bisanzio sembra irremovibile nella sua fede e si limita a guardarlo quasi con disprezzo, così Augusto decide che tanto vale chiudere il discorso e passare ad argomenti più interessanti.

«Non vi capisco proprio. E non vi capirò mai».

«Non mi aspetto che tu lo faccia» Costantinopoli non sembra però essere d’accordo a lasciar perdere tutto quello che si sono appena detti, anzi: lo sguardo ostile con il quale lo sta fissando ora sembra perfino più irato di com’era prima.

«E che cosa ti aspetti invece?» si arrischia a domandare Augusto, aggrottando le sopracciglia e lanciando uno sguardo interrogativo all’altro, che nel frattempo ha distolto il suo, puntandolo sul pavimento di Santa Sofia.

Bisanzio si prende qualche secondo di riflessione prima di sputare fuori quel « _da te? Nulla_ » che ha il potere di far irrigidire Augusto e spingerlo a prendere l’orientale per le spalle, ricercando il suo sguardo quasi con ira.

«E questo cosa vorrebbe dire?»

«Che ho imparato a non aspettarmi nulla da te in modo da non venirne deluso. Non mi aspettavo di vederti qui, in effetti. Pensavo che ti avrei trovato sdraiato da qualche parte domattina, ancora abbracciato ad una delle tue schiave o ad uno dei tuoi schiavi, e pensavo che come al solito sarebbe arrivato Candido ad avvisarmi del tuo ritorno» Bisanzio si libera dalla sua stretta e si allontana da lui il più velocemente possibile, indietreggiando di qualche passo e aggrottando la fronte nel vedere Augusto seguirlo subito dopo.

«Devo supporre che tu ne sia rimasto deluso?» in effetti il romano non sembra avere la minima intenzione di lasciarlo andare o di farlo scappare via come al solito; gli blocca il passaggio, costringendolo a fermarsi e a guardarlo di nuovo negli occhi.

«Perché capisci sempre il contrario di quello che dico?» sbotta frustrato Bisanzio, passandosi nervosamente una mano tra i capelli senza riuscire comunque ad evitare lo sguardo dell’altro.

«Perché ti fai capire male, dannazione, Costantino. Che cosa devo fare, eh? Rispondi a questa maledetta domanda, perché io non so mai che cosa diavolo fare con te, mai, qualsiasi cosa faccia a te comunque non andrà mai bene. Ti lamenti se ti sto troppo vicino, ti lamenti se non sto con te. Cosa vuoi che faccia?» Augusto lo stringe di nuovo per le spalle e di nuovo Bisanzio si scosta da lui, cercando di allontanarsi e di fare chiarezza tra i propri pensieri. Trova così difficile capire qualcosa quando si tratta di Augusto che la maggior parte delle volte trova molto più semplice affogare le proprie emozioni e i propri sentimenti nel vino, lasciando che l’alcool faccia effetto e lo trascini via da quel vortice di sensazioni che non desidera provare.

«.. Non lo so. Non lo so nemmeno io, non lo so» si limita a mormorare pianissimo, incapace di mentirgli, incapace di trovare qualcosa di velenoso o crudele da rispondere.

Rimangono entrambi in silenzio, uno con ancora quell'espressione irata – seppur ormai più tenue – dipinta sul viso e l'altro con uno sguardo quasi sconfitto che sembra davvero riassumere tutto quello che sente dentro di sé, quel qualcosa che spinge e tira e spinge e tira da una parte e dall’altra senza concedergli un singolo istante di tregua.

Bisanzio non sa nemmeno che cosa pensare e non riesce a rendersi conto di qualcosa che non sia la certezza che mai e poi mai avrebbe dovuto dire quelle parole: è come aver ceduto, in qualche modo, è come aver concesso un vantaggio ad Augusto, è come aver finalmente ammesso che qualcosa in lui non va.

Quando finalmente Costantino osa alzare lo sguardo tutto quello che riesce a vedere è che l'espressione dell'altro si è ulteriormente attenuata e ora più che irata sembra semplicemente pensierosa.

Lo vede avvicinarsi di un passo, poi di un altro e un altro ancora, mentre lui di riflesso indietreggia fino a sentire dietro di sé, contro la sua schiena, una delle fredde colonne di quella chiesa; ancora in silenzio, la morsa nel suo stomaco che si serra fino a fargli mancare il respiro, sente le mani dell'altro sul proprio viso e senza sapere come, senza avere il tempo o la possibilità di protestare, le labbra sulle proprie.

Tenta di protestare – in fin dei conti quella è Santa Sofia, è una chiesa e loro due sono.. sono tante cose insieme e tutto dovrebbero fare tranne che quello – ma con estrema fermezza l'altro rende completamente inutili tutti quei tentativi, tornando dopo ogni parola di Costantino a sfiorare le sue labbra con le proprie, fino all'istante in cui è completamente sicuro che l'altro ha ceduto del tutto.

In fin dei conti il loro rapporto non è altro che questo: un continuo allontanarsi e avvicinarsi come se stessero danzando, perché nessuno dei due riesce davvero, nonostante l’odio e l’ira e il disprezzo, a fare a meno dell'altro.

Augusto lo prende contro quella colonna, lo fa suo in ogni modo possibile – come ha sempre fatto e come sempre farà – senza curarsi di quanto possa essere sbagliato o di quanto questo possa fare male a lui. Bisanzio si aggrappa alle sue spalle mentre si sforza di non urlare ad ogni singola spinta, mentre si sforza di trattenere quei gemiti osceni che sfuggono dalle sue labbra ogni volta che Augusto si pianta con forza dentro di lui, affondando nel suo corpo, stringendolo, graffiandolo, dilaniandolo.

Bisanzio si aggrappa alle sue spalle e si chiede se un giorno tutto questo avrà una fine o se sarà per sempre così, eterno e immutabile nella sua sofferenza.

 

*

 

«Bisanzio forse non è mai esistita

e ancora ignoro e un' altra notte è andata,

Lucifero è già sorto, e si alza un po' di vento,

c'è freddo sulla torre o è l'età mia malata,

confondo vita e morte e non so chi è passata».

 

_Aprile 1460, anno Domini._

Santa Sofia: nonostante tutto preferisce ricordarla con il primo nome che ha avuto, con il primo nome che le è stato dato e che l’ha accompagnata per secoli quasi al suo fianco. Bisanzio si ritrova per l’ennesima volta dentro la chiesa deserta che nell’ultimo periodo – che più o meno dura da tre secoli – è il suo rifugio costante e severo dalle fatiche e le angosce della vita.

Cammina lentamente fino al fascio di luce che proviene da una delle numerose finestre, passandosi la mano destra tra i capelli, immerso nei suoi pensieri.

Ricordi, più che pensieri, in realtà: quella chiesa è stata la sua seconda casa, in pratica, fin dai tempi in cui Giustiniano l'aveva fatta concludere. L'ha vista crescere sotto i suoi occhi, e si potrebbe dire che lo stesso è stato per lui.

A volte si chiede se è stata tutta colpa sua, colpa dell’indifferenza degli ultimi periodi, colpa della lontananza, colpa dell’odio che si era stratificato sempre di più tra di loro; a volte si chiede se avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa per lui o se era destino che, come tutte le cose, anche lui cadesse e _finisse._

A volte Bisanzio ricorda certi pensieri e si odia per aver desiderato una fine, ora che lui gli manca, ora che lui non c’è più e Bisanzio non è più né Costantinopoli né Costantino e dentro ha un vuoto che non sa riempire.


End file.
